Mario Head
The Mario Head is a recurring villain on MoBros's YouTube Poop videos. He is based on the "Mario Head' from Mario Teaches Typing. Role The Mario Head is described in the videos as a mysterious, demonic entity feared by the characters of MoBros' shared universe (as seen in "''Meet the Mario Head", several characters can be seen fleeing and hiding from him as he appears). In "''Ed Commits Vehicular Manslaughter he shows Ed, Edd, and Eddy his smash and dash in a junkyard, where he smashes them with a giant hammer. "Are you ready to Mario's Wet Express Challenge?" said Mario Head. Scout and she-woman chased the train or behind Little Nemo. Shows in "3:11/3:14". © TMS Entertainment/MoBrosStudios In "Rolf Rapes Reality", the Mario Head appears in Peach Creek and asks Eddy if he wanted to sing a song with him. When he refused, the Mario Head brought apocalypse upon Peach Creek. He then appeared in "Eustace Loses a Political Debate" in the place of the Ghost of the Harvest Moon from Courage the Cowardly Dog. He threatens the Bagges to type, or else they'll suffer (He later changed it to going to kill their butts because his earlier words're not very polite to Muriel). When Eustace asks the reason why the Mario Head refers himself as the Spirit of Harvest Moon, the head replies that it's because he "have a nice farm" while the Bagges "have nothing", only for Eustace to mock him by stating that the evil head doesn't even have a d*ck while the grumpy farmer still manage to have arms and legs. Offended, the head prepares to kill the Bagges using an energy blast (In the middle of charging, Muriel pleads for mercy as The King from CD-I Legend of Zelda games ominously appears, only for the head to silence him before he had a chance to let out his trademark quote), only for Courage to accidently swallow the blast while screaming, blasting the evil head to the moon using his own blast in the process. He also made an appearance in "Candace Opens an Interdimensional Portal" as one of the memes that ravages the world as a result of "The Wizard of Oz" being read by Candace. He appears in Cul-De-Sac, just as soon as the place's being invaded by Blue Falcons, to terrorize the kids who lived there. However, he disappears before he could (Or already) cause some damage as Ciardha (The transformed form of Candace, caused by the afromentioned book) weakens, but not before he swear that he'll kill the kids one day. He was also the star of his own Youtube Poop entitled "Meet the Mario Head" and it's shown that he views things differently in his mind when he's wreaking havoc. For example when he thinks that he's eating a doughnut he's actually biting someone's upper body off. Or when he thinks that a wizard gave him pizza eyes he's actually petrifying people with lighting bolt from his eyes. He later makes a cameo in "Skellington's Revenge". In Jack's crack-induced fantasy, several of him emerges from the bottom half of a Jack-faced egg as it gets ripped in half. In Mobros' final YTP, Mario Head appeared to now have a robotic body and was assisting a communist dictator. Mario head blasted Rainbow Dash into a floating Puppet head. Gallery The_Mario_Head_(MoBrosStudios).jpg Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonist Category:Ed Commits Vehicular Manslaughter Category:Frollo Opens a Catholic School Category:Rolf Rapes Reality Category:Eustace Loses a Political Debate Category:Candace Opens an Interdimensional Portal Category:Meet the Mario Head Category:Skellington's Revenge Category:Cameos